water love
by britara515
Summary: gray x oc oc is a water dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

"Nanami come on we have to find it" said my flying red cat named Ruby.

"I'm trying" I said running trough the Magnolia square to the fairy tail gild I wanted to join.

I walked to the guild the one I've been looking for. I call to ruby "I found it".

When I opened the door I saw the guild hall and everybody in it. Ruby came in with me. I was welcomed by A short man with weird orange and blue striped outfit with a hat the same way."Hello, my name is Master Markrov can I help you?" she said

"Yes, my name is Nanami and I want to join this guild can I?" I asked her.

"I wold be glad to give you permission you, young lady to join" A short man with weird orange and blue striped outfit with a hat the same way. "what is you're magic?" He asked me.

" I am a water dragon slayer" I said pulling water into a orb hovering above my hand. "Mira give Nanami the guild mark" he says to a silver haired girl. She comes over with a stamper in her hand "where would you like it?" she asked.

I pointed at the bottom of my throat she went with stamp and pressed it there. I felt a soothing sensation from it. Then she took it off. It was a blue waterfall color. I rubbed my finger over it to see if would come off. It didn't. I was so happy. The whole guild stared at me

" I stare at them what is it you never seen a dragon slayer magic holder before" I said as I toss the water orb up and down. Then a pink hair boy looked at me and smiled a Cheshire grin at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing all my readers. And in this is Nalis, Lyuvia, Gray X OC, Jelrza, Lolu, Romendy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail if I did I would make Loke shirtless *fangirl scream* or castle in the sky. **

_" I stare at them what is it you never seen a dragon slayer magic holder before" I said as I toss the water orb up and down. Then a pink hair boy looked at me and smiled a Cheshire grin at me._

**Back to the story:**

"FIGHT ME" the pinked haired boy screamed at me.

I tilt my head to the side having a cocky grin and cracked my knuckles "Sure I'll fight you"

"Oh yeah! Now I'm fired up, by the way my name is Natsu" he said.

"I'm gonna spray you off your feet" I said while I also, winked and giggled.

We came at each other when I said "WATER BUTTERFLY DRAGON WING SLASH!"

I spin in mid-air and water appears in my hands,while still spinning,I gracefully landed a punch in his face. He goes flying back into the guild back wall. Then I landed and did a back handspring to show off. Then he gets back up, I blink twice and say "What a waste and I thought Igneel's son had a little more fire. And where is Grandeeney child Wendy Marvell " and I flipped my dark brown hair with blonde highlights in the air and look around the guild and find the girl in ocean blue and young looking 12 year old girl. And bow to her and bend my knees to be at her level.

" Hello Wendy it's nice to meet you" I said with a cute smile and pat her head. She looks at me and says, "Do you know Grandeeney?" I nod to answer her question her. Her eyes brighten. I ask her a simple question " Do you know where the son of Metalicana, Gajeel Redfox is?" then I hear a** "Gi Hi Hi Hi"** behind me and I turn around and face Gajeel. I see his plain expression and punch him in the face. " that's from Metalicana" I say, smirk and do a peace sign. I look at Wendy again and go to her and ask her " Do you know Talise she is the dragon that raised me and I'm trying to find her she disappeared on July 7, X777 I've been looking for her since she left me alone" Natsu answered me from behind wiping his mouth "We haven't seen any of our dragons since that day since they left us"

I meet everyone in the guild. Everyone was so nice I even met a Celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia. "It's nice to meet you Lucy my name is Nanami and this is my partner Ruby," I gesture to my red exceed named Ruby. With a starfish necklace and a blue summer dress and a ribbon around around her tail. "It's nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia" she bows and says. "Do you have a place to stay yet"Lucy asks. I shake my head no. "You and Ruby can stay with me I have a couch with a sleeper sofa and we having a girls fairy tail sleepover so all the girls get come over since my apartment is closest to everyone," she said. "who's gonna be there" I ask. "Well, Cana, Juvia, Erza, Levi, Wendy,Carla, Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen and I think thats it"she says. A dark blue navy haired shirtless mage comes over to Lucy and asks"Lucy who's this?"

"Oh! Hi Gray this is Nanami and the red flying cat is Ruby, ," Lucy says before I can say anything. He looks at me for a minuet. "Nice to meet you Nanami" he says. I look at him then say "What happened to your clothes" I turn my head to Lucy as she explains that hes a Ice make mage and he often strips his clothes for some strange odd reason. Then I face him "so your an ice make mage I would love to fight you one day... but not today I'm still tired for knocking out that idiot" I point out Natsu and smile and wave in his direction when he sees me.

Later that night…...

"I'm so glad everyone came over" Lucy says. We all get in our PJ's ( I leave the imagination to you) but mine is a blue tank-top and fuzzy cats, and bunny's sleepy pants. "OK! Now time to spill who you like in the guild" Mirajane says. We all blush except for Cana she doesn't have anyone. Mirajane points to me first and tosses me a stuffed fairy tail sign "Newest members go first" she says with a smirk. "uh...I'm kind of in love with...Gray," I say with a blush on my face Mira squeals. "You two would look so cute together" then I pass it to ruby "Pantherlilly" I pat her on the back and ask Wendy "So who do you like Wendy?" she blushes and says "Romeo", then it was Juvia turn "Juvia likes Lyon", then Lucy,"Loke", all of the sudden a boy with orange hair hazel eyes are covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses appears who I knew was a playboy just by looking at him appears behind Lucy . "Me princess, I am honored to be your one and only true love" Lucy jumps and looks behind her. We all gasps wondering if he heard us telling each other who we like. "LOKE GET OUT" we all scream. He disappeared when we threw pillows at him. "Now where were we" I said as I looked to Levi,"Gajeel" she said. Then Carla spoke up "Happy". Then Erza "Mystogan A.K.A. Jellal" she said. We all looked at Mirajane who was blushing "Laxsus". Then Evergreen, "Elfman" Mira gets up and sets up the karaoke machine and toss me the microphone. "You sure" I ask her she nods " OK set it to castle in the sky" I start singing:

There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy flies  
It's a castle in the sky

It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight

And my fancy flies  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairy tales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon "cause"

Fairy tales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky


	3. description of charater

Name: Nanami  
Nickname/Alias/Title: Nami, Ami / the water girl/ the water girl  
Sex: female  
Age: 16  
Physical Appearance: 5'6, ocean blue eyes, black hair blue highlights,ribbons in hair  
Accessories: a blue dress with runes in it  
Personality: always up for a fight, tough, sweet , kind, graceful  
Likes: music, dancing, water, Gray, sweets  
Dislikes: fire, death, no music  
History: she was raised by a water dragon named Talise at age 5 the dragon disappeared July 7, X777 . Nanami then had a exceed egg that hatched and became a red flying cat Ruby. They have gone to town time and time again and having no hope finding a guild till they found fairy tail in a sorcerer-weekly magazine.  
Magic and Combat Information  
Magic Name: water Dragon slayer magic  
Magic Type: Elemental  
Magic Description: wiki/Water_Dragon_Slayer_Magic  
Magic Techniques:WATER BUTTERFLY DRAGON WING SLASH!  
Guild: Fairy Tail  
Weapons: water dragon necklace turns into 2 water blade fans  
Strengths: family and friends, kicking butt  
Weaknesses: cute things,bunny's, cats(Sebastian obsession XD), lightning


End file.
